


Alec Lightwood’s Enchanted Birthday

by Sandylee007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Real World, Awkward Alec Lightwood, Barista Alec Lightwood, Coffee Shops, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Famous Magnus Bane, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: REAL LIFE AUIt's Alec's twentieth birthday when a mysterious stranger enters the café where he works. Some flirting and awkwardness ensue. Perhaps this enchanting Magnus will change Alec's life forever.MALEC
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 37
Kudos: 193
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Alec Lightwood’s Enchanted Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Msmalac105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmalac105/gifts).

> This story was typed as a birthday-request of a VERY dear reader. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWEETIE! (HUGS) I hope this makes you happy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I SERIOUSLY own nothing. If only I owned something (aside DVDs) with Harry and Matt...! (sighs dramatically)
> 
> WARNINGS: Guess what? None! Just... love and so much fluff that it’s a hazard to teeth. And a few naughty words.
> 
> Awkay, folks. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride!

Alexander Gideon Lightwood had known that he was gay since he was fourteen. Back then he had to come up with an imaginary girlfriend because he couldn’t say that he was falling for his adopted brother. Ashamed of himself, he hid his feelings until he was seventeen and said adopted brother, Jace, got him drunk for the first time. To this day, Alec couldn’t remember what, exactly, happened that night. He remembered crying while screaming out his feelings. And throwing up on Jace’s shoes right after. The whole thing was made even more embarrassing by the fact that the commotion in the living room woke up the rest of the family. Which meant that his parents, Izzy and Max were there to witness the whole thing.

If there was a more humiliating way to come out, Alec wished someone to tell him.

Afterwards Izzy was amused and supportive, Max didn’t care much. Jace let him down gently and continued to treat him like a brother. His mom was shocked but supported him after an adjustment period. His father wouldn’t speak to him for two months and although they made peace eventually, their relationship never recovered fully. Alec was heartbroken, even after realizing that his feelings for Jace were merely a big crush, and convinced himself that he’d never find true love. So he never bothered to look for love.

Becoming a doctor had been Alec’s dream since he was a child. When he finally got the chance to pursue that dream, he threw his all to it. He studied to ridiculous hours of the night, every day, ignoring Izzy’s comments that he needed a life outside schoolbooks. And whenever his gaze wasn’t glued on a book he worked at a café to earn money to keep studying .

On the late evening of his twentieth birthday Alec was fretting about an exam he’d have the following day while trying to get through his work shift. It was the quiet final open hour, which gave his mind far too much time to whir uncontrollably. A customer succeeded in catching him off guard. “A frown like that doesn’t belong to a pretty face such as yours.”

That velvet-smooth voice... It sent the most pleasant kind of chills down Alec’s spine. He told himself that he was simply startled. He squeaked, loudly and far too shrilly. He also dropped the pot of coffee he’d been holding for who knows how long because he’d been deep in thought. Brown liquid spread all over the floor while he spun around. His mouth fell open and all breath abandoned his lungs.

He’d be damned if the man he found wasn’t the most beautiful human being he’d ever seen in his life.

The stranger’s eyes, decorated by flawlessly done makeup, widened a fraction. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Alec shook his head immediately, partially to clear it. “No, this is... It’s all me. I do stuff like that all the time.”

For some reason the other man smiled fondly. (Alec decided that it was better than pity.) “Let me help you clean up. I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself on the glass.”

Alec knew full well that he wasn’t supposed to allow customers behind the counter. He didn’t even know the guy’s name. But instead of pointing out as much out loud he nodded dumbly.

While they got to work Alec couldn’t stop staring at the other’s hands. They were flawless and elegant. Long pianist’s fingers had several expensive-looking rings and burgundy nail polish that suited the man perfectly.

Alec cleared his throat. He really wanted to say something, but his brain wasn’t cooperating. “Thank you, for helping. You didn’t have to.” At least he didn’t stutter. (Much.)

“The pleasure is all mine.” The other man’s gaze flickered towards him. He felt it as an electric tingle, even if he didn’t meet it. “Honestly? I’m more than happy to spend a few extra moments with you, Alexander.”

That did make Alec’s head snap up. “What...? How...?”

The stranger seemed amused. “Your nametag”, the man explained. “I took the liberty to assume that Alec is the shortened version of your name.”

Alec blinked once, twice. Now that he’d met the other’s eyes he couldn’t look away from them. “No one calls me Alexander”, he pointed out softly, sounding more pleased than he’d expected.

The man smirked and winked. “Excellent. I wouldn’t want to be ‘no one’.”

Alec was powerless against a smile of his own. It was like the stranger had put a spell on him. “And... What’s yours?” His cheeks became warm at the arched eyebrow he earned. “Name, I mean.” _Smooth, Lightwood_, he mocked himself. _Real smooth._

He couldn’t understand why the other appeared surprised for a heartbeat before hiding it with a new smile. “Formal introductions? Mine, aren’t we old-fashioned.” It might’ve sounded like a jibe, if it wasn’t said... adoringly, almost. A hand was offered to him. “I’m Magnus.”

Alec took the offered limb, uncomfortably aware of how sweaty his own hands were. That simple touch was enough to make his heart race in a manner that couldn’t be healthy. He wondered if that was how a heart attack felt. And decided almost immediately that what he experienced at that moment, forgetting to let go of Magnus’ hand... It might not be such a bad way to go.

What the hell was happening to him?

It was impossible to tell what might’ve taken place next if the café’s door hadn’t opened at that exact moment. In marched a deeply disgruntled looking man with a twitching left eyebrow. “Seriously, Bane? I let you out of my sight for five seconds. And you run off to make out with a barista?”

They both bounced up like two teenagers who’d been caught doing dirty stuff by their parents. Their hands also broke contact, and Alec crossed his behind his back. (Because it was the only way to fight the temptation to grab Magnus’ again.)

“We... It wasn’t like that”, Alec sputtered. Red all the way to the tips of his ears.

The grumpy arrival rolled his eyes. “Fantastic. This one’s an intellectual.”

Magnus returned that comment with a glare. “Leave him alone, Santiago! Your manners are even more appalling than usual today”, the man growled. Was that... the beginning of a blush? (Alec loved it. Yes. Really, actually loved the sight. So sue him.) “Not that it’d be any of your business, but we weren’t making out. We might’ve gone there later if you didn’t callously and rudely interrupt us.” Magnus gave Alec a wink, as though letting him in on a joke. “It was truly a pleasure to meet you. If you don’t mind terribly, I’d like to do so again. Even if it would be only to replace the coffee pot you broke because of me.”

Alec could feel his eyes light up. Why was he so eager? People had always complained that he never got excited about anything but books. (Like getting excited about books was a bad thing!) “I’ll, ah... I’ll be here.” _Seriously? That’s the best you’ve got?_

Magnus didn’t seem to mind. Slowly, giving him time to say ‘no’, the man leaned forward and pressed a gentle, almost shy kiss on his cheek. (It practically lit every cell in the barista’s body on fire.) “Goodnight, Alexander.”

Alec could barely breathe while he watched the two men go, growling at each other as they went. Magnus’ steps were as graceful as the rest of him, made even more so by his dancer’s posture. Alec found his eyes straying towards Magnus’ leather-pants covered behind. Which was where they remained, appreciating the view he found himself wanting to see again. Many times.

(It wasn’t until an hour later Alec managed to do something other than just stand there. He swallowed before laying a hand to where he could still feel the other man’s kiss. “Goodnight, Magnus.”)

/

At least Raphael had the courtesy to wait until they were outside before exploding. “Magnus, you’ve gotta stop pulling stunts like this! How am I supposed to be your bodyguard if you keep sneaking off to do stupid crap whenever I look away?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I wanted to feel normal for five minutes”, he huffed. “And Alec was hardly any threat.” In fact, Alec was quite possibly the sweetest, most honest person he’d met in a very long time. As well as far too adorable for his own good.

Raphael snorted. “So Alec’s different, huh? I’ve heard that one before.” The bodyguard knew too well how many times Magnus’ foolish heart had been broken. “Where has that guy been lately, anyway? How is it possible that he didn’t have a clue who you are?”

“Hey!” Magnus punched the other man’s shoulder lightly. “Watch it! That’s my future husband you’re talking about.”

Raphael groaned and rolled his eyes towards the heaven up above.

/

Two days passed by. And Alec realized, much to his dismay, that he couldn’t stop thinking about Magnus. It got so bad that he nearly failed his damned exam. (Actually, he got the second-best possible score. But to him that was about as close to failing as he could accept.) 

When he entered the café for his shift he found Maia, a fellow barista and friend, uncharacteristically openly excited. (What had gotten to them both lately?) “You’re not going to believe who just sat here for five hours! Magnus Bane!” She went on without giving him the chance to interject. “He came here with a coffee pot, asking for you. Alec, how could you not tell me that you met Magnus Bane!”

Alec was genuinely confused about why that would be such a big deal. (His suddenly jumping heart seemed to consider it a big deal.) “We... just talked once. I kind of broke a coffee pot because of him. He helped me clean up.”

Maia stared at him in a way that made him want to check if he’d obtained a second head. “You honestly don’t know who Magnus is, do you?” She went on when he seemed even more baffled by her reaction. “Alec, you’re my friend. But you seriously have to start paying attention to the world outside school books. Magnus is the country’s most famous actor-singer. And he asked me to give you this.”

It took a very long time before Alec was able to check the piece of paper he’d been given. It was a note, written in a handwriting that screamed Magnus. ‘_Because I value honesty... I don’t even like coffee. But the other day I was passing by your café and saw something through the window I couldn’t just walk away from. If you haven’t been spooked off yet, I’d still like to see you again. It’s refreshing to spend time with someone who doesn’t imagine that they know me before they’ve even met me._’ A phone number had been added under those words, leaving him with a big decision.

That evening, after a lot of (over)thinking, Alec sent Izzy a message. ‘_Magnus Bane left me his number today. What do I do?_’ Because, seriously...!

Izzy’s response took disconcertingly long to arrive. But her message was clear enough. ‘_CALL HIM._’

Alec thought about the kiss he’d been given. About the bashful, tender touch of lips against his cheek. That was the real Magnus, the one Alec found himself wanting to get to know. The barista also thought about the actor’s smile.

Alec decided that he had a phone call to make.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL! Naughty celebrity-Magnus running away from his fed-up bodyguard-Raphael, to a flustered Alec. This may just be the start of a romance. (grins)
> 
> Soooo, how was that? ANY good at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Who knows. Maybe you’ll stumble upon my stories again?
> 
> Take care!


End file.
